Within Arcadia
by bricann
Summary: He disappeared one day. His friends began to lose hope of ever seeing him again. But when a girl calls out to them and the Crimson Dragon brings them to a world of magic, everything changes. Warning: Minor swearing and character death.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Prologue

It was just after Yliaster was finally defeated and it was a time of peace in New Domino City once again.

At the moment, Yusei was driving down the road looking at everything in peace. He then heard something, a whisper, "Shift… Shift over, Yusei."

"Shift?" Yusei repeated.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of him and he couldn't stop before he entered.


	2. Arcadia

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: Arcadia

5 Years Later…

Crow, Jack, Akiza, and the twins, Leo and Luna, were in the two mens' garage in silence. Yusei had been missing for five years now and their worry of his well being never ceased.

Slowly, Leo asked to break the uncomfortable silence, "Where do you think Yusei is?"

"I don't-" Crow was cut off as the consoles in the area began to static a bit before a dark, creepy looking house appeared in there in an icy realm. There was a girl who wore a white dress but no shoes, her skin was pale, and she had black hair. But her face was down, looking at a doll in her arms.

The girl then said, "Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, find him, save him."

"Save who?" Akiza asked.

"Find Yusei Fudo. Save him," she repeated as the video glitched a bit.

"Save him from what?" Crow asked beginning to worry.

"Find Yusei. Save him," the girl repeated before everything went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Luna asked.

"I'm… not sure," Akiza answered.

"Do you really think Yusei's in some sort of trouble?" Leo asked.

Before anyone could answer on their own, their answer was confirmed without words as their arms glowed with a burn. They went outside to the Crimson Dragon who quickly wrapped around them and took them away.

. . .

Yusei was in an inn called the Journeyman with his fellow friends and rebels named Brynn, Chawan, and Na'ane. Yusei wore a black leather outfit with a tough, yet flexible chestplate for protection.

"Is the shipment ready to go?" Yusei asked.

"We just need to load a few more things and then get the paperwork in order," Chawan answered.

"We need to hurry. If we don't get these supplies to the south soon, people are going to die," Yusei stated. "No matter what happens, we leave as soon as the paperwork is ready."

"Alright," they agreed.

"I believe they are planning something," Na'ane stated.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. But I have heard them talking about that tower of which they are building. Something about reaching the heavens," Na'ane repeated.

"Reaching the heavens?" Yusei repeated. "Are you sure you heard right?"

"It is possible I misinterpreted what I heard, but I am sure there is something larger going on with that tower than what we know yet," Na'ane stated. "We should be cautious."

Yusei went towards the door and Brynn asked, "Where are you going?"

"To check out that tower. See if I can find anything on it," Yusei answered. "You guys keep preparing the shipment. I'll be back."

"Be careful, Yusei," Chawan stated.

"May the stars protect you," Na'ane stated.

"Thanks," he responded before running off.

Yusei walked to the tall tower being built. He looked it over as he listened to the Azadi guarding it.

"Do you really think they'll be able to do it?" one asked another.

"I'm not sure. It would be interesting if they could, though," the other answered.

' _Able to do what?'_ Yusei thought. _'I'll need to come back at night so I can get a better perspective for this. Maybe use the platforms along the walls to get up there.'_

He slowly walked away, seeming as if he had heard nothing.

. . .

Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the twins had awoken in a caves. They had managed to get to a cellar like area and they looked around.

Akiza touched a wooden wheel and said, "This seems so old."

Crow then gestured to a seemingly steam powered machine. "But this is almost recent as well. It looks brand new," he stated.

Leo and Luna went to the next door followed by the others and slowly pulled it open. When it was, they stepped through to see a tavern like area. There was an old woman wiping a table and a young man drinking something.

They slowly walked out to the woman who turned to them. "May I help you?" she greeted. She then looked at them curiously. "Who are you exactly? I haven't see you around."

"Who are you? And where are we?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Shifters… Why are they always brought here?" the woman muttered confusing them. "My name is Benrime Salmin. I am the innkeeper of this inn called Journeyman Inn."

"What's a Shifter?" Luna asked.

"That's something for Minstrum Magda to answer for you," Benrime answered.

"Have you heard of anyone by the name of Yusei Fudo?" Akiza asked.

"Who are you? You have yet to tell me who you are," Benrime replied.

"I'm Akiza Izinski," the eldest of the female Signers answered.

"I'm Crow Hogan," he followed.

"My name's Jack Atlas," the next followed.

"And I'm Leo and this is my twin sister, Luna," Leo introduced.

"Hi," Luna greeted. "Have… you see Yusei here?"

Jack noticed the man quickly get up and run off. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Just a customer of mine. Nice guy," Benrime answered.

"So, who's Minstrum Magda?" Akiza asked.

"And old woman who help people like you," Benrime answered. "But she travels around a lot."

"Then how do we find her?" Luna asked.

"Blind Bob who is just outside the inn might have an idea of her whereabouts," Benrime answered. "Talk to him and he might tell you."

"Alright," they agreed.

. . .

"Chawan!" called Brynn's voice and the man turned as his friend ran up to him. "Chawan!"

"What is it, Brynn?" he asked.

"I think we have a group of people looking for Yusei," Brynn answered and Na'ane walked over to listen. "They kept asking about him in the Journeyman. I think they're spies or something."

"How many are there?" Na'ane asked.

"Five total. A couple are kids," Brynn answered.

"Na'ane, do you think you could use a charm to allow us to catch them without fighting?" Chawan asked. "We need to question these people of their relation to Yusei. Make sure they're safe."

"I could," she answered. "But we will have to be careful about it."

"Right," they agreed and hurried off.

They were quick to find the group walking away from Magda. Brynn ran out to call for them. "Hey! Psst! Over here!" he called waving to them. They slowly walked over to him.

"Who are you? You were at the inn," Jack asked.

"We can't talk here. There are too many ears. Follow me," Brynn told them.

"And how do we know you won't try to hurt us?" Crow retorted.

"You don't. But do you want to know where this person you're looking for is?" Brynn asked.

"You know Yusei!" Akiza realized.

"Follow me, hurry!" Brynn called and ran off with the others following.

They reached a wide alley before they saw a woman with yellow and green-blue designed skin in a green cloak appeared and dust filled the air. They fell to their knees weak while they felt people cover their heads and they couldn't see anything.

They soon felt themselves being pushed into a room. Jack, however, was brought into a separate room confusing him. He was roughly tossed onto a bed but he was quick to regain a tall stance of sitting.

"Watch him," he heard Brynn order. "I'll go get Yu-Dust." Jack then heard his feet run off.

Jack just sat in silence for a while until he heard footsteps approaching. He heard a familiar voice say just outside the open door, "How certain are you that they're spies, Brynn?"

' _Is that…?'_ Jack let his thoughts stop.

"There were asking about you. And then they went to see Magda," Brynn answered. "We have one of them in here. The others are in the one down the hall."

He felt eyes lock onto him before the familiar voice said, "Take off the hood. I don't think he's a spy."

Brynn groaned but yanked it off. Jack cringed at the sudden light, but once his eyes adjusted, he noticed a familiar face staring at him. "Yusei!" he exclaimed.

"What're you doing here, Jack?" the said man asked sternly. "How did you get to Arcadia?"

"Arcadia?" Jack repeated.

"That's what the world you're in now is called. While Stark is a place of science, this is its twin world and a place of magic," Yusei explained. Jack looked at him a bit confused. "Stark is this world's term for Earth. Now how did you get here? And are the others who were with you the rest of our friends?"

"The Crimson Dragon brought us here after some girl contacted us on our screens suddenly," Jack answered. "And yeah, the others are Akiza, Crow, Leo, and Luna."

"Wait a second, what girl?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not sure, Yusei," Jack answered. "On all of our screens in the garage, this scene just appeared. It was ice covered with a black house in the back and a girl. She kept saying for us to find you and save you."

"I don't need saving," Yusei told him sternly. He looked at Brynn. "Go get the others. Take the blinds off first, though, and bring them here."

"But-" Brynn began but the eldest interrupted.

"They're not spies, Brynn. We go a while back. Don't worry," Yusei told him. "Just go get them."

Brynn groaned again but ran off. Yusei looked back at Jack with his arms crossed. They heard the others run up and Akiza, Crow, and the twins slowly walked in, but didn't notice Yusei.

"Jack, are you alright?" Crow asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Luna then noticed Yusei followed by everyone else. "Yusei?" she called.

"Hey, guys," Yusei greeted.

"Where have you been?" Akiza asked.

"Here. Travelling around and fighting the Azadi," Yusei answered.

"The Azadi?" Crow repeated.

"I'm sure you noticed while you were here that there are many soldiers around, right?" Yusei replied and they nodded. "Those are Azadi. They invade lands, take what they want, and force their religion onto everyone they meet. Here, in Marcuria and in many other lands, they separated magicals from humans. While humans roamed the town freely and could do most of what they wanted, magicals were forced to live in Oldtown, or also called the ghetto. There, they are restricted and their freedom is taken away. Every week, they are raided and everything they sell or do that is wrong in the Azadis' eyes is destroyed. Brynn, Chawan, Na'ane, and I are part of a forming alliance to take down the Azadi before they can do more harm to other lands and free the land the Azadi took."

"And so that's what you've been doing for the past five years?" Jack asked. "Fighting for a world that you don't belong in?"

Yusei gave a warning glare before saying, "You guys need to get back to Stark while you can. Before the Azadi find you. You don't look or act like any Arcadia citizens. If you stay here, they'll catch you and send you to Sadir, the Azadi capital, where you'll be put on trial for reasons they'll make up. And if you're found guilty, they'll kill you." They went wide eyed. "So you guys need to get back to Stark fast."

"Not without you, Yusei," Crow refused.

"Yusei-an," came a female voice. They turned to the yellow-skinned woman from before.

"Na'ane, is something wrong?" he asked.

"They do not appear to be Shifters and they do not appear to have any special qualities with them," she replied. "By whatever means they had of getting here, I'm afraid that is their only way of getting back."

"What's a Shifter exactly?" Luna asked.

"They are people who can cross the divide between Arcadia and Stark," Yusei explained. "I'm a Shifter. I found this out when I first arrived here by accident."

"Wait, if you can cross the divide on your own, why didn't you ever come back?" Crow asked. "Why did you stay here?"

"I had gotten myself involved in the rebel alliance about a month or two after arriving in Arcadia. A few months after that, I decided I should try to head back to Stark for a bit, to make sure you guys knew I was alright before heading back here. But I couldn't," he told them. "I lost my power to Shift." They went wide eyed.

"So even if you want to, you can't go back?" Leo asked.

Yusei nodded. "But I'm needed here, anyways," he stated. "I'm not needed back at Stark."

"But you are," Akiza stated. "Everyone needs you back."

"Yusei-an," Na'ane called and he turned to her, "I'm afraid until they can find a way back on their own, they are stuck here as well."

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Alright," he stated. He turned back to his Stark friends. "Until you can find your way back, you'll need to stay close to us and pay attention to everything around you. Try to act like you know everything about this place and don't fight the Azadi unless you are forced into a fight. Not until we are able to train you to fight at least."

"We can already fight," Jack retorted.

Suddenly, Yusei pulled a spear out from behind the door and put it at Jack's neck. "Can you?" he asked. "Unlike those in Satellite, Jack, the Azadi fight with swords and spears. Not fists. If you went against them in hand-to-hand combat, you're signing a death warrant." He lowered the spear and set it back behind the door. "You are in no condition to be fighting the Azadi. Not in fighting condition at least." Chawan then walked up. "Chawan, update on the shipment," Yusei ordered his friend

"Just need a couple more hours to complete the paperwork," the man answered.

"Good," Yusei responded. "You and Brynn go keep an eye on everything and make sure the Azadi don't catch on to what we're doing."

"Shipment? Of what?" Akiza asked

"Supplies. Food, water, herbs, medicine," Yusei answered. "It's going to the rebel camp. That's our current job right now. Getting the supplies back home."

"That camp isn't your home," Crow stated. Yusei looked away. "Why do you seem so against that?"

"After all my time here, I'm finding Arcadia is more home to me than Stark," Yusei answered shocking them. "Stark is just becoming a dream that I don't care if I wake up from."

"Yusei…" Luna muttered sadly.

"And what about Martha? All the people you left at Earth? Do you think they would do the same as you?" Jack asked shocking Yusei. The Signer of the Dragon Head looked at his friend, but showed no emotion in his eyes. "Because they wouldn't. They wouldn't submit to leaving everything they ever knew behind for a world they only met five years ago."

"You wouldn't understand," Yusei responded, grabbing his spear and walking out.

"Yusei's friends," Na'ane called.

They looked at her and Akiza responded with, "He called you Na'ane, right?"

"Yes," she answered. "I apologize for weakening you before. We did not know who you were. We only wished to be safe."

"We understand," Luna told her.

"But I do not believe you understand how Yusei-an felt when he first discovered he could not return to Stark," Na'ane stated confusing them. "He had wished to return to Stark, even for a bit. He wanted to see friends and family again. But when he found he could not Shift anymore, he decided to find something else to focus on. And that was to fight the Azadi and help the people of Arcadia. He had always wished to find a way back, but after such a long time, he began to feel separated from his old home. I believe he began to feel pain every time he thought of never being able to go back. I had asked him about it once. He said if he had to die anywhere at this point, it would be Arcadia. With his ability to Shift between the twin worlds gone, he said he had given up on his ties to Stark and wanted to focus on the ties he needed to make here."

"Yusei wouldn't do that!" Crow retorted. "Giving up, especially on his bonds with us on Earth, or Stark, or whatever you call our world… it's something Yusei would never do."

"I am only saying what he told me," Na'ane told them. "Perhaps, he was saying that to avoid a feeling he does not want to feel."

"What?" Leo asked.

"I cannot be certain, but I would guess it would have to be of something similar to being trapped. Like he felt he was trapped between the two worlds, yet he was not," Na'ane answered shocking them. "A sense of being lost, or a sense of loss. A sense of being stuck with no idea of where to turn. There have been many Shifters before him. Many have already passed, some by age but most by Azadi. And many of them felt the same way Yusei does now." They looked down. "He is right to say that you do not understand. You wouldn't understand the feeling Shifters go through when they first arrive here."

"Have the other Shifters ever lost the power to go back?" Luna asked.

"No, they have not," Na'ane answered.

Yusei walked to the door. "Na'ane, we need to talk," he told her. He then told his other friends, "You stay there."

Na'ane gave a slight bow to the five before following Yusei out and door the stairwell. Even with their orders, the five still walked to the door and listened.

"Na'ane, I am going to go see if I can find the White of the Draic Kin, the White Dragon," Yusei told her confusing the others.

"For what reason?" Na'ane asked.

"Did you notice the time at all?" Yusei asked and she nodded while the others noticed how late it actually was. "I just got back from another scouting mission of the tower. The Emissary was talking to some prophet who was whispering. I followed the prophet into the underground caverns and found a strange room. It was weird, I could hear voices, dreams all around me. And from what I could tell, it was directly beneath the tower. I think you were right, Na'ane. There's something big going on with that tower. I'm going to see if the White Dragon can help me get to the Guardian's Realm. There, I'll be able to talk to the Guardian. See if I can find anything out."

"Alright," Na'ane agreed. "May the stars protect you, Yusei-an."

"May the stars protect you as well, Na'ane," he responded before walking off.

Luna ran out to catch up with him. "Yusei!" she called. He stopped at the top of the stairs. He noticed the others come behind her.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Yusei responded.

"Can't we come with you? We can help you," Luna asked.

"Where I'm going is dangerous. If she's where I think she is, it will be a difficult just to get me there," Yusei answered. "Besides, it isn't safe. You should just go with Na'ane and the others to the rebel camp. There, you'll be safe."

"Yusei, you're acting- I don't know- different," Crow stated.

"I'm not the same person you knew, guys," Yusei responded. "I have changed. And that's something I've grown to accept. And it's something you should learn to accept, too. Because with everything here, if you don't leave soon, you'll even find yourself changing."

"Yusei, let us come with you," Akiza tried. "Please."

Yusei sighed. "Fine," he gave in. "But don't try anything with the people we may need. They're… easily insulted." He began to walk forward. "If you really want to come, follow me and stay close."

They quickly followed him down the steps and Benrime turned to them. "So, child, did you find that person you were looking for last night?" she asked Yusei.

"What? No, I… No, I didn't," Yusei answered.

"What's the matter? You seem distracted," Benrime asked.

"I'm okay, Benrime," he assured.

"Alright," Benrime submitted. "Well, the day's getting on. If there's anything you need, come see me."

"Actually, Benrime, there is something," Yusei responded. "I'm… confused."

"About what, child?" she responded.

"I'm not really sure what to do, and I… I would appreciate your advice," Yusei replied.

"I see. Well, child, I'll do the best I can. But I'm no Wisewoman. What's wrong?" Benrime asked.

"I think something's going on, something potentially bad… Something involving the Balance between the twin worlds," Yusei explained.

"Ah, does it have anything to do with your friends from Stark over there?" she asked.

"It may. But I can't tell you all the details. I don't even understand what's going on. I'm just worried I might be involved somehow," Yusei replied.

"I see. And you would prefer not to be involved," Benrime realized.

"I've done my share for the Balance," Yusei responded, confusing his friends a bit. "And I have more pressing concerns. People depend on me."

"Yes, they do. But that is no excuse," Benrime responded.

"I'm not looking for excuses. I'm looking for answers. I want to… I need to know what I'm supposed to do this time," Yusei responded.

"Such answers aren't easy to come by, Yusei. Often, we have to rely on faith alone to carry us through," Benrime told him. "Still, I understand you want something more concrete than that, Yusei. Very well. Here is my advice. You must speak with the Guardian of the Balance."

"I thought the same thing. I was planning on doing so. But… it's impossible the more I think about it. I can't Shift anymore. And even if I could, the Guardian's Realm is closed to me," Yusei responded.

"Maybe so, and maybe not. There is someone out there who might be able to help you," Benrime responded.

"The White Dragon, I figured as much," Yusei answered. "And you are right. If anyone could help me contact the Guardian, it's her. But I don't know where she is. She vanished just after she was born."

"You are Yusei Fudo. I'm certain someone in this city can help you locate her. Have faith in yourself and in the Balance," Benrime assured him.

"I had faith once, Benrime. Look where it got me. What's left of the person I used to be?" Yusei asked.

"I still see the same man who walked through that door, five years past," she replied.

"I'm not him anymore. I don't even remember what he was like," Yusei responded shocking his friends with the last sentence. "Now, I'm just-"

They turned as a man walked through the door. "Well, I'll be damned!" the man exclaimed. "Yusei bloody Fudo! I can't believe it!" He walked over.

"Brian Westhouse?" Yusei responded.

"The very same! God damn, I can't believe it's you," the man, Brian, replied. "How the hell are you?"

"I'm doing okay. How are you? You're looking pretty good for someone I thought was dead," Yusei greeted confusing his friends even more.

"Well, likewise! I mean, I knew you'd survive the Tyren invasion and the events that followed, but then… nothing," Brian replied.

"I've been travelling. You?" Yusei told him.

"The same. I've been back to Marcuria a few times, but I've never stayed long," Brian answered. "I reckon the invasion got me thinking how much I hadn't seen and experienced. Besides, my head was stuck in a bottle, so the time was ripe for a change of pace. And a change in pace I got. I've been to the four corners of the world, quite literally."

"So what're you doing at the Journeyman?" Yusei asked.

"Just revisiting old haunts… and hoping to score a cup of Benrime's mulled wine, of course. How about yourself?" Brian answered.

"Same thing. I'm only in the city for a few days," Yusei explained.

"Oh! Even more fortuitous that we bumped into each other, then," Brian responded.

"Speaking of coincidences, maybe you could help me with something," Yusei told him.

"Absolutely. What do you need?" Brian asked.

"There's something going on, something that may be affecting both worlds," Yusei replied.

"Why, Mr. Fudo, you seem to get drawn to these things every time. Can you be more specific?" Brian asked.

"It's more a feeling than anything else, so I need to confirm my suspicions… or preferably, disprove them," Yusei answered. "I need to speak with the Guardian."

"Who better to tell you if there's anything happening with the Balance. Why not just Shift there?" Brian asked.

"I can't. I don't… I've lost the power to Shift. But it was never that easy to get to the Guardian's Realm in the first place," Yusei replied. "So to find the Guardian, I need help from someone else. The White Dragon."

"Ah, yes. I could imagine she could give you some pointers," Brian responded.

"The problem is, I don't know where to find her. She could be anywhere," Yusei told him.

"Not so. I may know where to find her," Brian stated. "I met a fellow traveller- a Dolmari from the Rose Court, actually- on a ship from Ge'en to Irhad, not long ago. He told me he had been to the Dark People's library. Not many people are allowed there, and it was a great privilege. While he was there, however, he said he was introduced to a pale, white haired woman who introduced herself as the White of the Draic Kin. Now, I don't know if she's still there or how you'll get to the Dark People's City, but it should at least get you on the right path," Brian explained.

"It does. Thank you, Brian. That was definitely some needed information," Yusei answered.

"I'll be in town for another week or so. So, I'll see you later, Yusei," Brian stated.

"Take care, Brian," Yusei responded. He walked away with the others following confused still.


	3. The Shadowguide

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2: The Shadowguide

When they were outside, Leo immediately asked Yusei, "What was that man talking about with that Tyren invasion?"

"Long story for another time," Yusei answered.

"How did you know that guy? Who was he?" Crow asked.

"I met Brian Westhouse a while back. He's from Stark but he came here through… other means," Yusei answered. "He's not a Shifter, though."

"Yusei," Akiza called and he looked at her over his shoulder, "do you really not remember what you were like five years ago? Before you arrived here."

Yusei looked away but didn't say anything. They walked down a narrow street and they noticed a group of stands and shops were in a courtyard with a blue colored fire burning in the center of it all. Around were people who looked human and didn't look human.

"This is Oldtown, the ghetto," Yusei told them.

They approached the fire and Jack stated, "That doesn't seem like any fire I've ever seen."

"It isn't any normal fire. They've kept the blue flame burning here in Oldtown for a thousand years, from what I've heard. It didn't even go out when the Tyren held the city," Yusei stated.

They walked by a stand and a man called, "Potions! Herbs! Curiously shaped cookies! Everything a wizard, witch, or warlock may require! Using only the finest organic ingredients! Elgwan bladders! Rat tails! Dung!"

"Uh, ew," Luna stated.

Yusei approached the man confusing them. "Roper Klacks?" he greeted.

"At your service, good sir," the man greeted. "What may I do for- Wait. I know you. Where do I know you… from… Yusei! Yusei Fudo!"

"Uh, well-" Yusei began but the man, Klacks, cut him off.

"How lovely it is to see you!" he stated.

"What?" Yusei responded.

"It's been too long, good sir. Too long!" Klacks stated.

"Uh, yeah. I guess it's been… long," Yusei responded. His friends were a bit confused by his nervous and confused demeanor.

"What have you been up to?" Klacks asked.

"This and… that," Yusei answered.

"How lovely. Me, I'm rehabilitated," the man responded.

"Rehabilitated?" Yusei repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Being soundly walloped by you was the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Klacks replied.

"Really?" Yusei responded, sounding a bit shocked.

"Oh, yes. It gave me perspective. Time to think," Klacks replied. "When I finally escaped that confounding device, I joined the WWWA."

"Uh…" Yusei responded confused.

"Wicked Witches and Warlocks Anonymous. It's a marvelous support group for wizarding professionals," Klacks stated.

"Oh," was all Yusei responded with.

"It helped tremendously to find others who shared my… affliction," Klacks told him.

"Affliction?" Yusei repeated.

"A desire for evil deeds and world domination. Your basic EDWD syndrome," Klacks explained.

"I see. And now…?" Yusei prodded.

"Cured! I'm free of my desire to conquer and control. And I'm happy to be a simple merchant. And a published author," Klacks explained.

"I guess that's a… a good thing," Yusei responded.

"It is. It is indeed!" Klacks agreed. "So, Yusei Fudo, is there anything I can do to help repay what you did for me?"

"I actually do need some help," Yusei told him.

"That's great! Anything to assist the man who turned my life around," Klacks agreed.

"I'm looking for a way to get to the city of the Dark People," Yusei told him.

"Visiting old friends, I take it? Your adventures are the stuff of legends, Yusei Fudo!" Klacks responded. "By the way, did you ever get that pamphlet they published, the one with amusing drawings?"

"Unfortunately, no," Yusei replied though his other friends could tell he didn't want to.

"Ha! Well, I'll never forget that illustration of where that Dolmari lady takes the Rod of Joie and sticks it right-" Klacks began but Yusei cut him off.

"Anyway, about the Dark People's city…?" Yusei prodded.

"Ah, yes. What do you plan on doing there?" Klacks asked.

"I need to visit their library," Yusei told him.

"The library. Indeed. They are collectors, these Dark People. They collect all sorts of knowledge. Arcane, forbidden knowledge... " Klacks stated. "Ahem. Anyway, as luck would have it, there's a Shadowship docked down in the harbor right now. I'm sure they'll let the famous Yusei Fudo passage to their city."

"That's perfect. Thank you," Yusei agreed. "By the way, how did you get out of that calculator I trapped you in?" The others looked at themselves confused and a bit shocked.

"I had to learn advanced trigonometry. After that, it was as easy as multiplying the root of pi with the volume of my mathematical prison," Klacks explained.

"Oh. That sounds pretty complicated," Yusei responded.

"It took me four years, but I gained some important personal skills in the process. I even had time to write a book. So it was all for the best!" Klacks responded.

"You said something about being an author?" Yusei responded. The others were a bit confused as to what Yusei was being so prodding about.

"A published one! I wrote my memoirs a few years ago. 'Farewell to My Wizardin' Days', by Roper F. Klacks," Klacks replied.

"What's the 'F' stand for?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing. It just looked better on the cover. Anyway, as it turned out, the first and only print to run had a slight… problem," Klacks explained. "A small charm made its way to page one hundred and eight. When the readers got to that page, the book, as misfortune would have it, exploded."

"And you had nothing to do with that?" Yusei asked.

"Me? Absolutely not! I've been acquitted of all charges, and every single lawsuit has been dismissed in the magical court. I'm quite innocent," Klacks assured. "It does mean, however, that only one copy of 'Farewell to My Wizardin' Days', by Roper F. Klacks exists. And that would be mine. I've decharmed it, and page one hundred and eight is quite safe to read now, if you're interested."

"Not really, no," Yusei responded. "Thanks."

"At your service, good sir! If you ever need a potion or a charm, visit Roper's Spells and Philtres!" Klacks responded.

"I will," Yusei reassured and turned away. He walked towards another road and the others were quick to follow.

"You trapped him inside a calculator?" Crow questioned.

"Another long story that I don't have time to explain at the moment," Yusei replied. "Let's just say he wasn't the best guy in the world the last time I saw him."

They walked into a sea port. There was a normal looking boat closest to them and the guy guarding it nodded at Yusei in respect.

"Who's he?" Jack asked.

"He's the captain of the ship taking the supplies and a fellow rebel," Yusei told them. "That dark looking ship is the one we need."

"What is that floating thing by it?" Crow asked.

"A Shadowguide," Yusei answered.

"Yusei, I'm not sure," Akiza answered.

"Though they are easily insulted, they're just collectors. They've been collecting books and knowledged since the beginning of time. They have every book ever written in their library," Yusei answered. "I have met one before and went to their city once. Another story for another time."

Yusei approached the man by the normal boat. "How are things going?" he asked.

"Most of the supplies are on board. We're missing a few crates of grains and vegetables, a delivery of potions, and some other bits and pieces," Captain reported.

"Good. Don't linger too long," Yusei told him.

"The paperwork is already being processed by the Azadi. Those fools! If only they knew what-" Yusei cut him off.

"Shh. Not here. I don't think it's a good idea to tempt fate," Yusei responded.

"Ha, I didn't think you believed in that spiritual claptrap, Dust! Fate? Pah! We make our own destiny," Captain responded.

"Still… better to be on the safe side. You don't foresee any problems, then?" Yusei asked.

"Everything's in order. This ship's going to the islands… at least according to all the properly stamped and perfectly forged documents," Captain replied.

"I'll rest easy only when you've reached safe harbor," Yusei responded.

"Don't fret. You'll rest easy soon enough," the man told him. Yusei nodded and waved for his friends to follow him.

They walked to the floating man. Yusei then told the man, "We seek passage to your city. I wish to visit the library."

"We are here to trade and collect," the Shadowguide responded, his voice having a slight, dark echo to it as he spoke. "We do not take on passengers."

"A long time ago, I sailed on one of your ships, I met one of your people. He called me a Wave," Yusei explained.

"Not many of your kind would lay claim to such a title," the Shadowguide responded.

"I'm not laying claim to anything. I'm just telling you what he told me," Yusei retorted.

"If you were a Wave, we would grant you passage. But all I see is a human," the Shadowguide responded.

"I am sure we can come to some kind of understanding," Yusei told him.

"We cannot. We do not take on passengers. Ever," the man refused.

"You did once. A long time ago, I was given passage on one of your ships," Yusei reasoned.

"Then you were fortunate. It does not happen very often," the Shadowguide responded.

Yusei sighed but got an idea. He walked away, confusing his friends that he gave up so easily and they quickly followed him.

"Are you really giving up on him that quickly?" Akiza responded.

"Who said I was done trying?" Yusei replied bluntly.

They walked back to Klacks, who greeted, "Yusei Fudo! What can I do for you?"

"I have a small problem with the Dark People," Yusei stated.

"Hmm?" Klacks responded.

"I went and tried to reason with the Shadowguide down in Shady Quay, but he won't grant me passage," Yusei explained.

"Touchy lot, they are," Klacks responded. "Back when I was evil, I tried to trap one of them in stone. Not the best idea I've ever had… But they are usually quite pragmatic. All they care about is collecting rare books for that library of theirs. If you have something they want, I'm quite sure they will help you out."

"Would you be interested in parting with that book of yours?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's the last remaining copy, you know. All the other copies spontaneously combusted," Klacks thought aloud.

"I'm aware of that. But I need something that will get me passage on that Shadowship down in Shady Quay," Yusei responded.

"You believe my book will help with that?" Klacks asked.

"Maybe. The Dark People collect books, and yours is quite unique, isn't that so?" Yusei replied.

"It is. It is," Klacks agreed calmly.

"Wouldn't you consider it an honor to have your first published book become a part of the greatest library in Arcadia?" Yusei asked.

"Hmm…" he thought. "I would. I would indeed! Wait, I have it right here. I carry it with me always." He handed it over. "There you go! Treat it with care. Don't let it get wet. Don't feed it red meat. And for the love of the Balance, do not hold it upside down where there's a full moon! Never again shall I glance upon the 'Top Ten Reasons Why You Should Never Build A Flying Castle' on page forty-two and smile knowingly…"

"But think about it. Thousands of people will get to enjoy your… unique outlook on life. Your book will be a part of something much, much greater," Yusei told him.

"You're right! Of course, you're right," Klacks agreed. "Go on, take it away, or I shall become emotional. And when a wizard weeps, the whole world weeps with him. The humanity. The humanity!"

"Thanks again, Klacks," Yusei stated and walked away with the book.

"Think it will work, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"They take every book, every word written to their library as long as they don't have it," Yusei answered. "And with this being the only remaining copy in existence, I think this should be enough."

"Yusei, what do the people mean by the Balance?" Luna asked.

"The Balance. It is the thing that is between everything. The Balance of good and evil. The Balance of the twin worlds. The Balance of the cosmos and universe," he explained. "There is a Guardian of the Balance in the Guardian's Realm. That's who I need to meet."

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Jack asked. "Do you really need to ask some guy what to do?"

"There are some things that you need guidance for, Jack. And there are other things that you need to do alone. That's something we all learn through time and experience," he replied.

"And what experiences have you had that give you that experience?" Crow asked.

"It doesn't concern you. It's in the past. Just like my life on Stark, it's something you can't return to," Yusei answered. The others looked at each other sadly at the last part.

They walked into the port. "Yusei, do you really want to forget your life on Earth? Who you really are?" Akiza asked.

"Every day another event happens here, it's another memory of my life on Stark that I slowly lose. Even if it isn't by complete choice, I know my life is here. So I'm okay with that," Yusei replied.

"But, Yusei-" Luna began but he cut her off.

"I'm done talking about it," he stated sternly. They approached the Shadowguide again. "You collect books, isn't that right?"

"We collect all that is written and recorded. Books, scrolls, stones, crystals- history, poetry, journals, and stories. From the first word to, someday, the last," the Shadowguide answered. "Until our collection is complete, we will continue to travel, to trade, and to collect."

"I guess the last existing copy of a rare book would be pretty important to you," Yusei responded.

"It would be. Unless we already possess it," the Shadowguide responded.

"You don't. Not this one. 'Farewell to My Wizardin' Days', by Roper F. Klacks," Yusei told him.

"I will speak to my brothers at the library," the Shadowguide responded. After a moment of silence, he said, "This is a book we do not have. We need it for our library. Will you part with it?"

"For a price. My friends and I need to get to your city," Yusei replied.

"Show me the book, so I can see for myself," the Shadowguide requested. Yusei showed it. "Very well, human. This book is of value to us. We will grant you and your friends passage on our Shadowship."

"Thank you," Yusei responded. "When do we leave?"

"Very soon. We await only the last deliveries from our suppliers. Step aboard," the Shadowguide answered. Yusei led him friends aboard and it wasn't long before the ship took off.


	4. Oldest of Libraries

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: Oldest of Libraries

The others looked out in awe as they entered a misty and watery forest. They stopped at a dock where they boarded off. Another one of the Dark People came down to greet them.

It bowed to Yusei and said, "You honor us with your presence. Your wave has crossed many oceans, and carried our vessels far abroad."

"Thank you," Yusei responded. "So you know who I am? The Shadowguide didn't."

"It is curious. We share a common memory, and our thoughts are as one," the man told Yusei. "He should have known. Maybe he was simply confused. Maybe his eyes were blinded. Maybe…"

"That's fine. I'm here now," Yusei responded. "These people behind me are friends who I couldn't talk out of following. I warned them of the risks and yet they still followed. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," he answered.

Yusei nodded. "So this is your fabled city? It's stunning," he stated.

"It is one city. It never ceases to move. It flows at the will of the cosmos, at the mercy of the waves and currents," the Dark Person said. "You have come to seek the White of the Kin."

"Yes, that's right. Why is she here, with you?" Yusei asked.

"It is not for us to know the mind of the Draic Kin. You may ask her that question yourself. Come. She is in the library," the man answered and floated in one direction to guide them.

They ran up the sides of the tree for a while, on winding wooden paths created from the limbs of the branches. The humans who were new to the area were looking around amazed. It wasn't long, though, before they entered the tree and walked through the paths made inside it. Inside was just as stunning as outside with glowing plants of pink and blue, giving the area light.

They approached a room and the guide paused to tell us, "We must be quiet. We are resting now."

They entered and were shocked to see a large hole that glowed pink and blue but held gaps in the walls. Some were holding Dark People who seemed to be sleeping. They silently walked through and caught up with the guide.

Once they were out of the room, walked through another path before they walked into a doorway. Just passed the doorway, they looked around amazed. Shelves upon shelves were books and that reached far below and quite high. They walked down the staircase that had windows that showed fish and other sea life below the outside water's surface.

They followed a bit until Yusei noticed the twins look out into the water as fished passed. "These trees reach deep beneath the water," he told them. "Probably much deeper than they reach up."

"Really?" they responded and he nodded.

They followed the Dark Person again until they reached a desk where he stopped. The man then said, "This is our library."

"It's huge," Akiza stated.

"It is as ancient as we are, as old as the first civilization. We have collected every word ever written. There is no other library like it," he responded.

"And you've only collected what others have written?" Crow asked.

"We do not create. We collect, we record, and we store. It is left to others to trap words between sheets of paper," the floating man stated. "We do not often allow visitors into our city, but if you have a purpose here, you are welcome."

"I guess I have a purpose, though I am not sure what it is yet," Yusei responded.

"The greater the purpose, the harder it is to understand and to accept," the Dark Person answered. "I shall go to the White of the Kin and tell her you are here. The library is yours to peruse in the meantime." He bowed at Yusei again before flying off to do as he had said.

Suddenly, a large crow came flying in and landed in on the desk. Luna asked, "What's a crow doing down here?"

"Crow? Is that you?" Yusei greeted.

"Hello, Yusei. How nice to see you again," the bird responded shocking the others. "Thanks ever so much for leaving me hanging dry on that mountain path. Four! Bloody! Years! Ago!"

Yusei sighed. "How have you been, Crow?" he asked.

"You mean for the past, oh, I dunno… Four! Years!" he retorted.

Yusei sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Crow. Can we just try to get past that, already? At least for the time being," he responded.

"And that time just happens to be… Four! Years!" the bird responded. "Alright, okay, fine. I'll be a good fowl and pretend everything's just… peachy."

"Thank you, Crow," Yusei responded. "So what in the name of the Balance are you doing here?"

"I'm on a journey of inner discovery," he answered.

"A journey of…? Never mind. It's good to see you, Crow. It's been too long," Yusei responded.

"Yeah… um…" he stuttered. "Oh! For crying out loud!" He flew onto Yusei's shoulder and hugged his head with his wing. He then flew back to the table.

"I'm… really happy to see you, too, Crow. Honestly," Yusei responded.

"Who said anything about being happy to see you? I'm just relieve you're alive!" the bird responded making Yusei smirk and cross his arms over his chest with amusement. "And don't think I'm not angry at you, or that I've forgiven you. Because, I am and I haven't!"

"I know," Yusei responded bringing his arms back to his sides. "So what's new with-"


	5. Help

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4: Help

They turned as they saw a woman with pale skin, white hair, and in a skin tight, low v-neck, black dress approached. Yusei noticed all of them looking in shock while the bird flew off.

"Brother," the woman greeted. "You look tired."

"Thanks, nice to see you too," Yusei responded. "You've… changed since the last time I saw you."

"That's because I have this human body. Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's… hard to miss. Why are you in human form?" Yusei asked.

"It's a disguise. I'm in exile. Someone hunts the Kin. That's why I'm here, and why I'm wearing this skin," the woman explained. "It's tight and uncomfortable, but it conceals me. And it makes some humans look at me with admiration."

"Wait, you're being hunted?" Yusei questioned. "By whom?"

"I don't know. Shadows and ghosts. I think the others are gone, and I am worried," she answered.

"All of them? I know the two dragons in Stark are gone. But what about the old one, the Blue of the Kin?" Yusei asked.

"He's silent. They're all silent. I can't feel them anymore. They've ceased to be, and I'm alone," the White Dragon answered.

"Is it the Azadi?" Yusei asked.

"Who are the Azadi? Oh, yes, the humans you have taken up arms against to forget yourself," White Dragon replied. "No, this enemy isn't mortal."

"You have no idea who this enemy is that hunts you?" Yusei asked.

"I feel it searching with dark eyes, reaching out for me with sharp talons. It wants to eat me up," White Dragon answered.

"But why? Why would anyone want to kill the Draic Kin?" Yusei asked shocked.

"So there's nothing left to challenge it. So it can run free amongst mortals. So that it can devour, undisturbed," she explained. "But don't worry about me. I'm safe here. It can't touch me now."

"By the way, why do you call me 'brother'?" Yusei asked.

"We're bound by threads that weave through time and space, by words that create and destroy, and by kinship stronger than blood," she explained.

"I don't know what that means. It's been troubling me for so long," Yusei responded.

"Are you saying he's a dragon or something?" Leo chimed in.

White Dragon giggled slightly. "There were only four. And now there's only one. No, little one, he is not Draic Kin," she told him.

"Then what does it mean?" Yusei asked.

"I can't explain. It's not in my vocabulary to explain, and this narrow mouth can't articulate the words. We have history, but more than history connects us," White Dragon explained vaguely.

"I can never get a straight answer out of anyone in this world," Yusei responded. "I came here looking for answers. I need to speak with the Guardian."

"Friends, leave me to talk to the Shifter alone for a moment," White Dragon instructed.

"But-" Akiza began but Yusei shook his head to tell them to just go. They left to do their own things while Yusei turned back to the White of the Draic Kin.

"You have questions for the Guardian," White Dragon replied.

"Yes, about my… my future, I guess," he answered.

"You want to know whether you are free from responsibility, free to live your life. It's what all humans crave, isn't it? Freedom?" she asked. "And I understand why now. This body is so constricting, so small, so fragile. Soft and beautiful and pleasurable, but a prison for the soul."

"How did you know what I plan to ask the Guardian?" Yusei asked.

"Your worries weigh you down, big brother. Your heart's heavy, and your mind's a maelstrom. It pulls at me and everyone around you," White Dragon answered. "You are unable to Shift."

"I'm… Yeah, I've lost that ability," Yusei responded.

"It's not something you can lose. Maybe you've just forgotten how," she told him.

"Well, it doesn't work anymore. And even if it did, I can't just open a Shift into the Guardian's Realm," Yusei retorted.

"Really? Why's that?" she asked.

"Because that isn't how it goes. I can… I could Shift between Stark and Arcadia, but it's a lot more difficult to go to that place," Yusei explained.

"Everything's changed, and everything's still changing. But you're right. You can't do it on your own," White Dragon agreed. She gestured to Crow who was standing on the desk and said, "This one needs to help you."

"What? Me?" the bird questioned.

"What could he possibly do?" Yusei asked.

"Thanks, Yusei. I'm right here! Show some respect, please," the bird Crow retorted.

"Like all living things, he has a purpose. This is his purpose. Or at least a part of it. He's an important bird," White Dragon explained. "I can help you open a Shift, brother, but it can't be done without him. He must go with you."

"I'm not agreeing to anything unless someone tells me what the heck I'm supposed to be doing!" the bird stated.

"You only need to be here, funny bird," White Dragon told him. She looked at Yusei again. "You'll be fine. Close your eyes, Yusei."

"What-?" Yusei began but his disguised friend cut him off.

"Close your eyes. Don't argue. I get impatient," she told him.

Yusei sighed and did what he was told. "What now?" he asked.

"Nothing. You've opened up a passage between worlds. Do you see how easy it is?" White Dragon asked.

Yusei looked behind him. "How…?" he stopped while his friends began to look at them confused.

"I didn't do much. As I said, you can't lose your talents, but you can forget them. I helped you remember," she told him.

"So I can shift again now?" Yusei asked.

"No. Not on your own," she answered. "I don't know why. That's just the way it is. The portal will remain open on the other side, but it won't take you back here. It'll take you to Marcuria. Whatever answers the Guardian may have for you, and whatever your future holds, that's where you need to be."

"That's probably true. Well, I appreciate your help," Yusei responded. "Take care, okay? Stay here and stay in that disguise. It suits you."

"This is the safest place. And there's so much knowledge here, so much wisdom. I never knew the scribbled words of mortals could be so fascinating," she responded. "Good luck, brother. Live well. You deserved it. You've earned it."

"Come on, Crow," Yusei told her bird friend.

"I don't trust portals. They always lead to trouble," he responded.

"Go on, little one, funny bird. He needs you now, more than ever," White Dragon told him.

"Okay, okay!" the bird called as Yusei walked towards the portal. "Lucky for you, I have a soft spot for pretty ladies. Coming through!" Crow flew beside Yusei.

Slowly, Yusei stepped through. His friends ran to catch up, but the portal closed before they could enter.

"Can't you get us to him?" Jack asked.

"No," she answered. "I only helped him remember his Shifting powers."

"So he can Shift back to Ea-Stark?" Luna asked.

"No, unfortunately not," she answered. "Not alone."

"You have to get us to him," Crow stated.

"I cannot send you to the Guardian's Realm. But I can send you to his last place on Arcadia," White Dragon explained. She waved a hand and a white portal appeared. "Step through this and you will see him soon."

"Wait, what do you mean his 'last place on Arcadia'?" Akiza asked.

"I cannot say," she replied. "It is not for me to reveal, only for time. But it is up to you as to whether you will find these events needing of saving or letting them play out."

Akiza then remembered something from before they came to Arcadia.

 **-Flashback-**

Leo slowly asked, "Where do you think Yusei is?"

"I don't-" Crow was cut off as the consoles in the area began to static a bit before a dark, creepy looking house appeared in there in an icy realm. There was a girl who wore a white dress but no shoes, her skin was pale, and she had black hair. But her face was down, looking at a doll in her arms.

The girl then said, "Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, find him, save him."

"Save who?" Akiza asked.

"Find Yusei Fudo. Save him," she repeated as the video glitched a bit.

"Save him from what?" Crow asked beginning to worry.

"Find Yusei. Save him," the girl repeated before everything went back to normal.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"White Dragon, do you know of any black haired girl?" Akiza asked. "She told us to find Yusei and save him. But Yusei said he was fine and didn't need saving."

"I do not know who the girl you are talking about is. But perhaps the saving of Yusei Fudo of which she spoke of is not the saving of his life, but his heart and mind," she answered. "The saving of his true self. The self of which he is burying away, wanting to forget." She gestured to the portal. "Go through here and discover which is true."

They looked at each other worried but slowly walked through before the portal closed behind them.


	6. Guardian's Realm

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 5: Guardian's Realm

Yusei and Crow (the bird) stepped out into a beautiful scenery. Clear blue sky, grass and trees with moss covered rocks. A large and wide vine across from them laid, creating a bridge to an island with a temple on it.

Yusei walked closer while Crow landed on a rock next to the bridge. "Jeepers, this place has changed a lot. It used to scare the crap out of me, and now it's sort of fluffy. With an edge," the bird said.

"The Guardian's out at the temple. I guess I should go alone," Yusei stated.

"I'm not arguing. Knock yourself out. I'll wait here… Unless that portal thingy starts closing, in which it's bye-bye Guardian's Realm, hello comfortable reality," Crow stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Yusei told him. He then ran across the bridge until he reached the temple. He took a deep breath before running up the staircase to the top. When he reached the top, a blue, glowing man landed on the ground.

"Yusei," he greeted. "I'm pleased to see you. Pleased… and surprised."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Gordon. How, uh, how have you been?" Yusei greeted back.

"I… don't know. This place… I am both a part of it and apart from it. I am no longer who I once was, though I remain who I once was," he answered. "There is natural dichotomy to the Balance. Positive and negative, reality and dream… being and unbeing."

"Sounds confusing. I'm not sure if I envy your role. You're standing in the middle of a busy intersection," Yusei responded.

"I don't know any other way to be anymore. I… remember. But the memories feel like they belong to someone else," Gordon responded. "So, Yusei… You have come to me with questions?"

"I didn't know where else to turn. Something's going on with the twin worlds and I need to know what you know," Yusei told him.

"You're right. Something touches the Balance between the twin worlds. Dreams. Threads that weave through the divide," Gordon responded. "But the Balance remains undisturbed. Dreams have always passed through the world of Stark and the world of Arcadia. That is how the worlds stay connected, how magic and science remain inextricably tied to each other. The laws of nature, of the universe, are stronger than the artifice of the divide."

"So it's not something dangerous?" Yusei questioned.

"I don't know, Yusei. There are forces far stronger than the Balance at play here. Dreams make up the fabric of the cosmos," Gordon replied. "Yet, my responsibility lies solely with the channeling of energies between Stark and Arcadia, between science and magic."

"And you don't know anything about these dreams?" Yusei asked.

"I know this. Your roles in these events has come to an end. You are not the one who will set things right this time," Gordon told Yusei shocking him.

"I'm… not. Who will?" Yusei asked.

"That's not for me to see. Your fate has always been tied to the Balance, Yusei. I see where our paths intersect," the Guardian replied. "I can't see into the Dreaming."

"The Dreaming?" Yusei repeated.

"It's the place where everything begins. You, me, this realm, the twin worlds… time, matter, cosmos. Everything," Gordon explained. "It all begins in the Dreaming."

"You're being indirect," Yusei told him. "You know I hate it when people do that."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anymore than that. But you don't have to carry the burden on your shoulders this time, Yusei," Gordon responded. "You're free. Go live your life. Let the past go."

"That's easy for you to say. There's meaning to your existence. Me? I wasn't who I thought I was," Yusei responded looking down a bit. "I honestly have no idea who I am anymore. Everyone kept telling me I was important, that I was needed. Then one day, I… wasn't. I was just lost. So don't tell me I'm free. Don't tell me to go live my life. Because you don't know. You have a purpose."

"We all do, Yusei," Gordon responded. "You just haven't found yours yet. But this isn't it. Let it go."

"Okay. Fine. I'm officially letting this one go. Is there nothing more you can tell me?" Yusei asked.

"Only what I sense. Dreams are passing through Stark to Arcadia, but not the other way around. A slow trickle that may grow into a torrent. But this does not concern the Balance, so it doesn't concern me," he explained.

"I guess that's good news," Yusei responded. "Thank you." He then added, "By the way, I like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you. Safe journeys, Yusei," Gordon responded. Yusei nodded before Gordon returned to the sky to continue his job.

Yusei walked back down the staircase and to his bird friend. "Come on, Crow. Let's go," he told him.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" the bird asked.

"I did," Yusei answered.

"Good! I love happy endings. Ah, another adventure complete! Well played, partner. Time to go gorge ourselves on roast gipa and ice ale," Crow stated.

As they walked to the portal, Yusei questioned, "You drink ice ale? I thought you didn't like alcohol."

"I've acquired a taste for it. And I like being drunk and not having to take responsibility for my actions," Crow replied.

"That's always a plus," Yusei agreed but he didn't approve of it. They then went through the portal which closed behind them.


	7. The Azadi

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6: The Azadi

Yusei walked to the Journeyman and found Brynn with Chawan at a table.

"Yusei!" Brynn called seeing him.

"Hey, Brynn. Hasn't the ship left yet?" Yusei asked.

"We're waiting for another crate. But other than that, we're ready to go," Chawan explained.

"Alright," Yusei gave in.

"Are you okay, Yusei?" Brynn asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," Yusei answered. "Just got a bit on my mind."

"Understandable," Chawan stated.

"Go ahead and wait for me at the ship. I'm going to go check that tower again," Yusei told him.

"Good luck, Yusei," Brynn told him.

"You both as well," Yusei responded before walking out again.

He passed by the road to Friar's Keep when he noticed a man in armor walking by. The man stepped in front of Yusei, calling, "Pardon me, sir."

"Yeah?" Yusei responded.

"My apologies, sir. I am not familiar with this city, and I seek a place to get a hot meal nearby," the man replied.

"Oh. Well, uh, there's a couple of really good taverns inside Oldtown… I mean, the ghetto," Yusei told him. "There's this place up on Burrow Crook that serves the best roasted gipa in town. It's worth checking out. And if you head further up that way, and you're in the mood for a good ale, the Journeyma- Actually, no, forget that. It's closed.

"I appreciate your help," the man responded. Yusei walked about to go back on his original track when the man called stopping him, "Pardon me, sir. Do I… do I know you from somewhere? You are familiar to me."

"I don't think so. Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I am Kian Alvane. I am a Azadi Apostle. I just arrived in the city," the man answered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yusei asked unsure.

"I… Honestly, sir, I am not certain," Kian answered. "It seemed the right thing to do. Perhaps I wanted to speak to someone who is not Azadi, to find out what you truly think of my people."

"What I think of your people?" Yusei questioned tense. "I find you Azadi arrogant and self-centered. You believe you have the right to impose your politics and religions on others. And you actually have the audacity to believe that we should be grateful for that."

"You're… honesty is refreshing, sir. Though I do not agree with your views," Kian responded.

"It's not a question of agreeing or disagreeing. It's a question of facts. You invaded our lands. You imposed yourselves on us," Yusei responded.

"We delivered you from a brutal and deadly enemy. We liberated your city. We fed your hungry and housed your homeless. We made your lands safe again," Kian retorted. "Without us, you would not be here. Without us, your people would be scattered, broken, dead. Your cities would be in ruins and your temples burned to the ground. We have only done what we know to be right. We wish only for you to walk in the light of our Goddess, to hear Her Word, and to know her love. Tell me, sir, how have we wronged you? How have we imposed on you with our charity and good will?"

"'Charity and good will'? Is that what they call a military occupation these days?" Yusei replied. "Don't mistake gratitude for love, Azadi. Many people were grateful that you liberated Marcuria from the Tyren invaders. Others are grateful for what you've brought with you. Technology, airships, exoctic goods, increased trade. And your soldiers, they've made the Northlands safe against our enemies, and Marcuria's streets secure to walk at night. As long as you're human, of course. I'm embarrassed to say there are those that are happy you have rounded up all the non-humans and stuck them in a ghetto. So sure, there are those who are grateful and those who have gained a lot from your presence here. As for the silent majority… who wants to rock the boat when there's food on the table, a roof over your head and job to pay the bills? But ask those who are unable to speak their minds, to walk the streets, or to practice their religions. What do you think they'll say? Ask a Sentinel Minstrum, if you can find one, what they felt when you leveled their holiest shrine to the ground to make room for your tower. Ask those who have had their homes raided and destroyed because they weren't born human, because they practiced magic, or because they didn't worship your goddess. Ask the Dolmari or the Zhid about being forced to relocate and live inside the walls of the ghetto while they wait an uncertain fate. Do you think they will sing your praises? Do you think they've bought into the who 'charity and good will' song and dance? You came here under the pretence of liberating us, but instead you've imprisoned us. You've taken our sovereignty and taken our faith. You're even trying to take our individuality away. You want to make us into you. It won't work. In the end, people won't stand for it. If you hadn't come to our lands, we might still be homeless, hunted, hungry… but we'd be free. And freedom, Azadi… Freedom is worth a lot more than you will ever know."

"You have… strong feelings regarding this matter," Kian responded.

"Strong feelings? I… I shouldn't be talking to you. I have to go," Yusei responded.

He walked away again but Kian called, "Wait." Yusei turned again. "I still… feel that I know you from somewhere."

"Sorry, but that's impossible. We're from completely different worlds. In more ways than you can imagine," Yusei responded.

"Maybe I could learn about your world. And you about mine," Kian suggested. "I believe you misjudged our intentions, but you speak with such passion and conviction. It would be wrong of me to simply dismiss you. Perhaps you can show me this ghetto from your perspective, explain to me how your people have suffered under our rule."

"You don't understand, Azadi. It's impossible and it's too late. We can't come to an 'understanding'. We're enemies," Yusei responded.

"How can we be enemies when we just met?" Kian asked seeming shocked and confused.

"I don't… I really have to go," Yusei told him. "Good luck trying to find a place to eat. You really should try the Riverwood Tavern in Oldtown." He walked away from the Azadi with that. _'I've never met an Azadi like him. There's something different about him,'_ he thought.


	8. The Rebel City

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 7: The Rebel City

Yusei had arrived at the rebel camp and was talking to Captain who said, "We'll need to make another run before the ice breaks. Though I'm guessing Marcuria is out of the question."

"We lost some good people," Yusei responded. "We got careless."

"Bah! We were as careful as we could be. We just got unlucky. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Captain responded. "Let's just hope we got enough intelligence out of it to justify the losses."

"I wish that was the case. The fact is, they're getting too strong for us. They tore us apart down there, easy as-" Yusei began but the elder cut him off.

"Eh, quit your whining, man! The Dust I know was tougher than that. There's enough doom and gloom to go around this place already," Captain ordered.

"Which is why I'm going back," Yusei told him.

"To Marcuria? Are you sure that's wise?" the other man asked unsure.

"We stay here, we go there- It's all the same. They're coming and they won't stop, not until we strike their heart. Marcuria. The tower," Yusei told him.

"Ha! The tower! It'll take more than you and your band of merry rebels to topple that one, Dust. And even if you do, you think that'll stop them?" Captain asked. "No, we need to stay strong, build our allegiances, recruit more people, and keep the enemy from our doorstep. Time and patience will decide the victor."

"We don't have time. Look at what happened in Marcuria! We have to act now. We have to take the war to them," Yusei retorted.

"I'm inclined to agree, Dust. But we're not strong enough. Not yet. If you stay here, we can train more people, build our strength, and-" Yusei cut the other man off.

"And talk about how, some day, we'll crush the enemy and take back our lands and cities," the younger of the two men finished. "That's what we do best. Talk. They murdered my friends, they arrested our most trusted ally in Marcuria, and they're probably moving north even now. And you say we should wait? I'm done waiting."

"Bah! The Azadi don't have a clue where we are. Trust me, Dust, we're safe here. Besides, no one but me and my boys can navigate the rivers and swamps between us and the Bay of Fire. Even if the Azadi should learn of our whereabouts, the scouts will give us two days' warning. We'll sink their boats before they even knew what hit 'em!" Captain assured.

"Even so, I can't just sit here and wait. I have to do something," Yusei responded.

"I swear, Dust, you'll get yourself killed one of these days. Huh. Sometimes I wonder if that's not what you want," Captain told him. "But if it's south you want to go, if you want to take the war to the Azadi, then fine, you'll have my boat. I'll take you where you want to go. Now, if you'll excuse me, we still have to unload the grain and move all the supplies to storage."

"I'll come by later and give you a hand. There's just a few people I need to speak with first," Yusei told him. Captain nodded before allowing Yusei to do his own thing.

Yusei climbed the ladder nearby to get to others. As he passed a man, the man told him, "We've all lost our homes and our lands, but thanks to you, Dust, there is still hope we will see them again someday." Yusei gave him a small nod of respect before walking off to go talk to who he was planning to.

He then turned to walking down a spiral staircase. He came to the bottom and walked up to a man and a woman in a black cloak.

"Kara," Yusei greeted.

"A moment, Yusei," she responded and turned back to the man. "Please make sure the herbs are distributed to the lieutenants. They are each responsible for their group getting the medicine they need." The man nodded and walked off. Kara then turned to Yusei. "Yusei. Thank the Balance you escaped Marcuria, and that Brynn and Chawan made it here with the supplies. Your efforts are much appreciated."

"Kara, about Benrime, we need to do-" Yusei began but the woman cut him off.

"She put her life on the line for us. We won't forget that anytime soon. We'll sing her song at the tables tonight," she told him.

"The Azadi will keep her alive until they can ship her west. They like to show trial before executing their prisoners," Yusei told her. "If I can take a dozen people with me south, I can-"

"You intend to take on the entire Azadi army by yourself? No, Yusei. This war will have its victims, and you'll have to learn to live with that," Kara refused. "You may have a death wish, but not everyone shares your lack of faith in the future. In time, we shall prevail."

"I've dedicated my life to fighting the Azadi, Kara. What makes you believe that I have no faith?" Yusei retorted.

"You've already given up your life. You don't fight because you want to destroy them. You fight because you want to destroy yourself and your demons," Kara answered. "Granted, your veracity and guidance has strengthened us. The enemy fear and curse your name, and you've made them tread more cautiously in the north. But both you and I know you're not doing this for any greater cause. You're doing this because it's the only thing you have left. And I can't have you taking our people on your suicide mission."

"So we let Benrime rot in prison, is that it? We let them take her to their country, where she'll die because she helped us?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. We do. Benrime wasn't- isn't stupid. She knew the risks, she knew it was a dangerous game to play, and she played it as safe as she could. Unlike you," Kara replied.

"I don't accept that. I can't leave her to die," Yusei retorted.

"Accept it or not, you're not taking anyone south. We have enough trouble protecting our homes and our supplies. We can't afford another setback," Kara told him.

"They're not your people. They make their own decisions," Yusei retorted.

"That they do. And you may find that, for once, you're on your own," Kara told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. I'll see you at dinner tonight, Yusei. And thank you again for bringing the supplies. Without them, we wouldn't have lasted through the winter." She walked away with that.

Yusei sighed and walked away, trying to find other things to preoccupy his mind. He walked through the area, but when he passed a house, he saw someone familiar, "Na'ane?"

"Yusei-an," she greeted back. "It brightens my heart and spirit to see you here, safe and in good health. We heard you had escaped Marcuria, but I was worried nonetheless. And now the stars have brought you back to us."

"How did you get out of Marcuria? I heard they shut all the gates and posted guards at all exits," Yusei asked.

"As a stowaway on a tradeship bound for Corasan, and on leapfur's back north along the old paths. A Zhid was generous enough to share her mount with me," Na'ane explained.

"I'm glad you're safe. Good thing Brynn and Chawan had just left with the supplies. They were the lucky ones," Yusei told her.

"The stars shine on all of us, Yusei-an," she responded.

"What about our friends at the Journeyman? What about Benrime? I'm sure they don't feel so lucky right now," he responded.

"Fortune often has a dark side. But there still may be a chance to aid the innkeeper," Na'ane replied.

"What? How?" Yusei asked shocked.

"I have just been told that someone from Marcuria arrives with world of Benrime. He wishes to speak with you," she explained.

"Who?" Yusei asked a bit unsure.

"A stranger… a friend. A messenger. He wishes to meet with you on the west pier. He will speak with you and no one else," Na'ane explained.

"Are you sure this man is a friend? How did he find us?" Yusei asked, his uncertainty growing ever so slowly.

"Would I lie to you, Yusei-an?" she replied.

"I'm sorry, Na'ane, of course not. I trust you. I'll go right away," he responded. "Listen, if it turns out that this man has important information and I need to go back to rescue-"

"I would not let you walk alone, Yusei-an," Na'ane interrupted. "Go now. He arrives soon."

Yusei nodded and walked to the pier. He got onto the pier area but turned as something was shot into the sky and exploded. "What's that?" he wondered. "I think the celebrations might be getting out of hand. I need to talk to Kara about that." He then resumed his path to the top of the pier. When he arrived, he found no one around. "This is it. But where's the messenger?" He then thought, _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ He quickly heard steps behind him and turned to see a familiar face. "Who are- I know you from Marcuria. But you're… You're the Azadi! How did you- Great, you followed me here."

. . .

Jack, Akiza, Crow, and the twins had found themselves on a wooden platform over murky waters. They looked around.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"Not sure. Probably still in Arcadia," Akiza stated.

"Let's move forward on this thing. Maybe then we can figure out where we are," Crow suggested.

They walked along the bridge. They passed underneath a back skeleton and then through a shipwreck. They noticed crocodile like creatures swimming in the murky waters watching them.

Suddenly, something red burst into the air, creating a large explosion before falling down.

"Fireworks?" Luna guessed.

"Is someone celebrating something?" Akiza asked.

"Keep moving and we'll find out," Jack answered.

They passed by a couple houses which were locked shut and no one answered the door. They moved forward and noticed a boat tied to the platform.

"I'm not sure I would go near those waters. Not with those crocodile things in there," Crow stated.

"Yeah," Luna agreed.

"At least it seems someone does," Jack told them. They looked in front of them to see a large city within the land in front of thing that also led into the trees above.

They turned the other way and soon found themselves on a viewing platform. When they reached it, they looked out at a dock not too far and noticed a familiar form standing on there, facing a man.

"Is that… Yusei?" Akiza wondered.

The man approached and Luna called, "Yusei!" But he didn't seem to hear them.

. . .

He got closer and said, "I swear by my sword, I did not follow you. I came here by… other means. I wish you no harm, sir. You spoke to me with honesty back in the city, and I respect that."

"So what are you doing here? If you brought soldiers with you… There are civilians here, women and children," Yusei told him tense with a slight warning glare.

"I did not bring any soldiers. I am alone," Kian responded.

"Then why-" Yusei began but Kian cut him off with the answer.

"Please, let me explain. I am an Apostle. We are… missionaries. We bring the Word of the Goddess to unbelievers," Kian explained. "But we do so with cold steel and swift death instead of sermons and prayers. We are the last resort. And we are feared. I have never before doubted the righteousness of our mission. The Goddess is the one true deity, and we must bring her light to the darkest places. And yet… I have heard and seen many things in my brief time in the Northlands. I have seen with my own eyes how ignorance and fear are leading some of my people astray, how arrogance and distrust threaten to corrupt our mission. I have witnessed deeds- deeds of which you spoke of so passionately when we first met- that lifted a veil from my eyes. Does the Goddess, in her infinite and unquestionable wisdom, truly want us to commit these deeds on sovereign people, in these sovereign lands? When we last met, sir, your words awoke something inside of me. I have never questioned my mission, or my faith. To do so would be to question my entire existence. And still, now that we meet again, I'm reminded of the parting words of an old friend- words dismissed too quickly- and I find myself… torn."

"That's a very convincing speech 'Apostle'," Yusei responded. "You almost had me going there for a moment. "But the facts are, you're an enemy assassin, you're in our city, and you didn't come here to talk to me."

"I am an assassin, and my mission is plain and undisputable. Only… I believe now that the Goddess has led me here for another reason. Led me to you," Kian told him calmly. "Why else would She have brought us together, first in Marcuria and now here, if it wasn't to show me- to show us- a different path?"

"Sorry, I don't believe in destiny or divine intervention. Not anymore," Yusei replied.

"I believe some things are meant to happen. Call it destiny. Call it the will of the Goddess. Call it chance," Kian responded. "But do not call it coincidence."

"So what now? You expect me to just let you walk out of here, to accept that you've 'seen the light'?" Yusei asked.

"No. Yes. I… I don't know what to think anymore. I only wish to speak with you for a little while longer. To understand. To open my heart to a different truth," Kian replied. "I believe the Goddess wishes to speak to me. To me, and not to those who would interpret her Word to suit their needs."

"And what's your goddess telling you?" Yusei asked.

"That my path, a path I hadn't even considered questioning until this moment, may be one that leads to the shadows and not into the light," he answered.

"Look, if you've come here to find enlightenment, Azadi, you've come to the wrong person," Yusei told him.

"The name is Kian, sir. I cannot claim that I came here to find enlightenment. Quite the opposite," he responded. "Yet now I see that a great injustice may have been done to the people in the Northlands. If that is so, it is my duty to undo the damage."

"You're planning on turning against your own?" Yusei asked.

"I will never take up arms against those I have sworn to protect, but I intend to return to Sadir and inform the Six, our empresses, about what goes on in the provinces," Kian replied.

"Why?" Yusei asked shocked.

"Because it is not right, it is not the will of the Goddess, and it is a betrayal against everything I have been taught to believe in," Kian explained.

"I still don't understand… Kian," Yusei responded.

"Faith, sir," he told him. "I feared I was losing it, but I was wrong. My faith is as strong as ever. It may have been, quite simply, misplaced."

"I… I guess I owe you a name," Yusei responded. "I'm Yusei."

"Yusei. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Kian responded.

"You shouldn't stay. If anyone sees you…" Yusei stopped.

"You will not tell them?" Kian questioned.

"I don't have an easy time trusting people, Aza- Kian. But I am beginning to believe that you are the real thing, an honorable man," Yusei replied.

"I try to be," Kian responded.

"But I still don't understand why you're here. I don't understand why Na'ane told me you were-" Yusei began but a horn blared cutting him off.


	9. Death

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 8: Death

The two men turned to see two Azadi airships coming down.

Three soldiers and one that seemed like a commander or general dropped to the ground from one of the ships, a rope easing their fall.

The leader said as he approached, "I knew you were weak, Apostle, but I never imagined you were go as far as to betray your own people." The other soldiers walked behind him, spears ready to attack.

"Vamon? What in the name of the Goddess are you doing here?" Kian asked.

"Your job, Alvane. Destroying the enemy," the man, Vamon, answered as the soldiers trapped Yusei back. "Or did you forget that was why you were sent here?"

' _If I had my own spear…'_ Yusei thought. _'I can't fight back. If I have to die here, I will. But I'm not going to let myself get captured by them.'_

"There are women and children in this city, Vamon. Civilians!" Kian retorted.

"Are they all equal in the eyes of the Goddess, are they not? Terrorists, wives of terrorists, children of terrorists… Sinners. Every one of them," Vamon told him. "As for this one… is this who you were sent to kill?"

"To… kill?" Yusei repeated getting tense.

"No. I was about to tell you. I did not know who you were. I came to find the Scorpion, and I found you in his place," Kian replied

"Scorpion? That's… that's the name your people gave me. After I put the fear of the Balance into them," Yusei stated.

"You're… him?" Kian questioned shocked.

"Your mouth is filled with vemon, warlock, even to the last. You are truly beneath us," Vamon stated angrily. "And you, Alvane…" the man turned to him and the man turned to his soldiers, "Arrest him."

Kian reached for his blade and told the soldier, "Lower your weapon, soldier. I am an Apostle."

"No more, Kian Alvane," Vamon retorted. "You have betrayed the Six, you have strayed from the Path, and you have forsaken the Mission. You have become soft, like a spoiled fruit. You actually empathize with these heathens and murderers. You, Apostle, have committed a mortal sin. You have lost your Faith."

"No, Vamon," Kian retorted. "It is not I who has strayed from the Path; It is not I who have lost my Faith. What are we doing to these people? Why are we trespassing on their land? This is not the will of the Goddess."

"So now you question your Empresses, too? Your hole grows deeper by the second, Apos- Alvane," Vamon fought. "Still, the Goddess is merciful, and so am I. I'll give you one more chance to prove your loyalty and save you from eternal damnation. Do what you came here to do. Kill this murderous warlock. Kill the Scorpion." Kian turned to Yusei.

Yusei held out his arms in submission and said, "Just get it over with."

"I came here to face the Scorpion. But I didn't know who the Scorpion was. I could never harm you," Kian denied.

"Very well," Vamon stated. "You've made your choice." He turned to the soldiers. "Kill the Scorpion."

One of the soldiers quickly ran up and ran Yusei through with his spear.

. . .

Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the twins watched worried as they saw the Azadi approach Yusei and the man.

"Why isn't Yusei bringing out something to fight with?" Luna asked worried.

"He doesn't have anything," Crow realized.

"But, if he doesn't have anything…" Leo trailed off.

The new leader-like man said something and the first man turned to Yusei. They were shocked to see their friend to hold out his arms in submission. But when the man Yusei was originally talking to did nothing, a Azadi soldier stabbed Yusei through the chest.

"Yusei!" Luna called.

They noticed their marks glow in unison before the Crimson Dragon appeared shocking everyone in the area. Yusei fell off the bridge and the dragon caught him before carrying him to his friends.

. . .

"Is that… the Goddess?" Vamon stated shocked. He growled. "Why is She holding the Scorpion close to her heart? A non-believer? A sinner?"

"Perhaps killing a man who has only killed for the defense of what's right isn't is what the Goddess wanted," Kian replied calmly as they watched the dragon gentle set Yusei by his friends.

. . .

Yusei's friends gathered around Yusei's unmoving body with blood pooling underneath him from where the spear had penetrated his body.

"Yusei!" Luna called. "Yusei, please wake up!" He didn't budge, not even a single movement.

Crow pressed his fingers to Yusei's neck, frantically looking for any sign of life. But, when he lowered his head, tears dripping from his eyes, the others knew the truth.

"He… He can't be!" Leo cried, refusing the believe what he was seeing. "Yusei… he can't… he can't be…"

Suddenly, a light blinded them for a moment.


	10. The Little Girl

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 9: The Little Girl

They opened their eyes again to find themselves in the icy landscape they all recognized. In the distance was the creepy black house. But they noticed how they couldn't feel anything but their bodies. No wind, no cold, nothing. But they also noticed Yusei wasn't there.

"Yusei…" Luna muttered as a tear slipped down her face.

Suddenly, shocking all of them, the little girl appeared in front of them. Jack asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Faith," the girl answered.

"Faith?" Akiza repeated. She nodded. "Why did you send us to Arcadia? How did you know where Yusei was?"

"The white lady told me to. She said Yusei needed to be saved," she answered.

"White lady?" Crow repeated confused.

"Yes, she's all white. I don't know much about her," Faith told them. "Thank you."

"For what?" Luna asked.

"You saved him," Faith answered. "She says you saved Yusei Fudo."

"She did? But…" Akiza trailed off thinking of Yusei's corpse.

"She says you reminded him of himself. You reminded him of who he was," Faith told them. "You saved him."

"Why is he so important to you?" Akiza asked. "It can't just be because of this 'white lady'."

"He's my big brother," Faith answered shocking them.

"Faith, that isn't possible. His parents died on the day of his birth," Crow told her. "You're too young for that."

"No, he's my big brother. He was a year old in that explosion. I was born on the explosion. People came and too me. Put me through tests for a new device. I died due to the drugs. But… I found myself here. Not dead. Alive still. He is my big brother."

"I'm… not so sure, Faith," Akiza responded.

"He is my big brother! I know it!" Faith stated and the world began to shake a bit.

"It's okay, Faith. Calm down," Crow tried. "It's… just hard to believe. That's all."

"Faith, we weren't able to save him," Luna told her sadly, looking down. "We couldn't stop those people before they…"

Faith looked down as well. "I know. I could feel it, his presence slipping away," she told them shocking the group. "But… you did save him. You did the thing his mind needed in order to be at peace. To know who he really was again." She gave a small gasp.

"What is it?" Crow asked.

"It's… time for me to go. Mommy… Daddy… Big brother… they're calling for me," Faith told them. "They want to see me again."

"Then you should go. You don't have to linger on in this place any longer," Akiza told her.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "I'm sure they want to see you."

"Goodbye," Faith told them before she disappeared.

Light surrounded them as they heard the world crumble to pieces. They felt the ground come out from under them and they fell into the light.


	11. Home Without One

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 10: Home Without One

Akiza's eyes opened slightly as she found herself lying on the cold ground of the garage. She sat up and looked to see her other friends sitting up as well. Most of her friends anyway. One was missing; and it was one that made tears fall down her face.

"We're… back…" she heard Luna mutter.

"Yeah, but…" Leo stopped in sadness, unable to carry on.

"Yusei's… really gone, isn't he?" Luna asked nearly inaudible. They all looked at her sadly.

They all knew how Luna saw Yusei. Without her parents there with her, she had always seen Yusei as a role model and father figure. For Leo, it was very similar. However, for Leo, it was more of a role model.

Crow slammed his fist on the wall and said, "If we had been able to get over there…"

Luna slowly rolled up her sleeve to look at her mark. To her, it was a sign that she was still connected to Yusei. But to her shock and saddened fear, her mark was gone.

"Luna, why is your mark gone?" Leo asked shocking the rest.

The others quickly looked for their marks but found theirs, too, were gone. "This… it can't be true…" Luna cried. "Are we really not even connected to him in that way now, too?"

"Luna…" Akiza muttered. She then thought of something that she knew Yusei would say. "Luna, what did Yusei always say about bonds?" They all looked at her. "He said that no matter what happens, we're always connected to the people we meet. The marks only drew us together, but nothing can tear apart the bond we had with him. Didn't he say that at least once?" Luna nodded slowly. "I'm sure it'll be okay, Luna." The young girl looked down, but nodded in acceptance.

"Why don't you guys get back home? We were gone in that world for a couple days," Crow suggested. "I'm sure your parents are worried. And Akiza, I'm sure that boyfriend of yours is waiting for you, too."

"Crow, he isn't my boyfriend. We're just housemates," Akiza defended.

"Whatever," he responded with a grin.

"He's right. We should get back. Dexter and the others are probably worried, too," Luna agreed as she and Leo got up. "We'll… see you later." They left. Akiza then followed.

Crow sat down on the couch while he and Jack went to silence. Jack then slowly said, "It'll be different now, won't it?"

"Even though back then Yusei wasn't here for five years, we thought he was alive. We had hope to see him again, but now…" Crow trailed off. "It already feels like I've lost something in me. We were there, we could've found a way over. And we didn't do anything."

"We can't go back and change it, Crow. We just have to do what Yusei would want us to do," Jack responded. Crow looked at him. "Move on."

The bird named man sighed but nodded in acceptance.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: ALL OF YU GI OH 5DS AND DREAMFALL: THE LONGEST JOURNEY GO TO THEIR CREATORS I OWN NOTHING!**

Epilogue

1 Year Later…

Jack and Crow stood at the overlook. It was the year anniversary of Yusei's death. No one knew about it yet. They weren't able to tell anyone. Many people had asked what happened and everything, but nothing could be done to make the pain leave them whenever the topic was brought up.

The twins ran away every time it was asked. Akiza would turn her head away and go silent. And Jack and Crow wouldn't say a word. They all knew the silence was making it worse, but they didn't know how to say everything they experienced with someone else or how to say that Yusei was dead.

They heard a few duel runners pull up behind them but didn't look. "Looks like we meet here again, Team 5Ds. But one of you is missing it seems," came Halldor's voice.

"Have you not heard?" Jack asked as he and Crow turned to Halldor, Broder, and Dragan.

"Heard about what?" Broder asked.

"Yusei's been missing for a while now," Crow answered.

"Missing?" Dragan questioned.

"How long?" Halldor asked.

"Years," Jack answered bluntly.

"Hmm…" Halldor muttered as he thought to himself. He then slowly said, "You are hiding something." The two former Signers looked at him confused. "You know something that many do not."

"We do. And so do Akiza and the twins," Crow answered.

"And if it's about Yusei, why haven't you told anyone?" Halldor asked.

"Because it's painful enough to think about it," Jack asked looked away.

"Do you know where he is?" Broder asked.

"We know where he _had_ been," Crow answered. "For the five years he was missing to us."

"What do you mean by 'had'? And how did you find him if he was missing for five years?" Dragan asked.

"The Crimson Dragon brought us to where he was after this girl told us that we had to find him and save him," Crow began.

"Save him from what?" Halldor asked.

"We learned what when we supposedly saved him and when we met him," Jack replied vaguely. "He had found his way to the twin planet of Earth called Arcadia."

"Arcadia?" Halldor repeated confused.

"Arcadia is the twin world to Earth. While Earth is of science, Arcadia is of magic," Crow explained. "He had found his way there with his powers as a Shifter. He could Shift between here and Arcadia. By what we heard, a few months after arriving, he tried to come back but he lost his ability to Shift. He then got himself involved in a rebel alliance who wanted to destroy the invading spiritualists called the Azadi. Over the years he was gone, he changed. He even told us that he didn't remember who he was before he got there." The three went wide eyed in shock. "We got separated from him when he went to some Guardian's Realm. The next thing we see of him is him on a dock by a large city talking to some men. Then Azadi came in and cornered Yusei and the man. Yusei didn't have anything to defend himself with either. We couldn't get to him and… he died there."

"Wait, Yusei's dead?" Halldor questioned. Crow and Jack nodded slowly and sadly.

"We were then sent to where the girl we had saw was. She was apparently Yusei's younger sister who had died at a young age," Jack answered. "Her spirit stayed in that world. But when she passed, we were all blinded by light and found ourselves back in the garage." He looked down. "And we never were able to talk about that time without feeling so much pain at the thought that we lost him. If we had been faster, he might've been here now. But… we weren't. And he paid the price for it."

"How long ago did he die?" Dragan asked.

"A year ago," Crow answered sadly.

"You've been keeping that locked up for a year?" Broder asked shocked.

"It's not as easy as you would think," Crow replied. "And it's even harder for the twins. To them, he wasn't just a friend. He was like a father to them." The newly informed three duelists looked down in silence, trying to take in the news.

' _As much as I want to believe otherwise,'_ Crow thought, _'he's gone. And he's not coming back.'_

 ** _Well, that's the story. Let me know what you thought in the reviews. Sorry that I ended it like this, but I thought I would do something a bit different than most people. Anywho, see you in any other stories I have or will publish! Bye!_**

 ** _-bricann_**


End file.
